


A Little Inspiration Goes a Long Way

by Akkadia



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ueda, Inspiration, Junno being well Junno, Kissing, Lack of tags here!, Love, M/M, Old story but still a good one!, Rimming, Song Writin, Top Junno, rainy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akkadia/pseuds/Akkadia
Summary: Ueda has had writer's block for weeks but when inspiration finally hits him Junno is there to help that inspiration flow.





	A Little Inspiration Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was written back in 2012 on my Live journal. I actually almost forgot about it. I reread it and figured it was written decently enough to share it! This of course would have taken place before Junno left. Please forgive any typos.

Ueda kicked back the covers and walked over to the sliding glass door that led to the small balcony of the hotel room he was currently located at. Rain had decided to interrupt his peaceful slumber and the boxer found no reason to complain. He found weather like this quite intriguing and inspiring. Many of his lyrics were often founded on rainy nights and thanks to a spurt of lack of inspiration he saw this weather as a Godsend. Without turning around Ueda could tell his roommate and lover had been pulled out of his own slumber. “You can quit faking it Junno.”

Junno chuckled as he peeked out from under his covers. “You’re no fun Uepi.” He kicked back the covers and walked over to the older man. “This must be your lucky night.” He whispered wrapping his arms around Ueda’s exposed torso and placed feather soft kisses on his shoulders. “I think I’ll stay right here.”

Ueda said and did nothing in response to the others actions. He would never tell anyone but he liked it when Junno was like this with him. Being this close to his lover having the rain echo in his ears and new ideas flowing through his mind for lyrics what more could he ask for?

Junno pulled the older man closer to him almost causing him to fall backwards. He whispered a soft apology into the other’s ear before giving it a gentle kiss and whispering his feelings towards the boxer. A smirk formed on his face when he felt Ueda shiver in response. “I love when you do that.” He whispered. He wrapped his arms tighter around the older man preventing him from turning around. “But there’s something that you do that I love even more.”

“You’re not being fair.” Ueda breathed when he tried to face the taller man. “Junno!”

Junno by this time had begun trailing kisses on the back of Ueda’s neck and shoulders. “Just relax Uepi.” He moved his hand down the other man’s naked chest and began to tease the sensitive buds with his fingers earning a whimper. Satisfied with the response he moved his hand even further till they reached the waistband of his lovers sleep pants.

Ueda’s breaths by this time were coming out in light gasps. His nipples had always been sensitive and Junno not only knew that but also had taken full advantage of that little fact. “Taguchi!” But when he realized where the adventurous hands were heading he struggled to break free from Junno’s grip,

“No, no Uepi you’re not going anywhere.” Junno instructed as he reached into the other man’s sleep pants and grasped the hardened length. “Not yet.”

Ueda had to hold back a cry of pleasure when Junno began stroking him. Just with one hand he was making him go weak in the knees.  “Junno ah!”

“Taguchi, Junno you can’t make up your mind?” Junno asked chuckling. “Can’t you just pick one and stick with it?”

Ueda finally managed to break free and turned around capturing Junno’s lips full force. He managed to maneuver the both of them back towards his bed and pushed Junno onto the mattress without once breaking the kiss. “I think I’ll just call you ‘mine’”

Junno pouted, “Aren’t I already?”

Ueda shook his head. “Of course and I’m going to make sure you know that.” He ran his fingers through the other man’s newest hairstyle short, black, but in a style that he thought suited the taller man best. His own hair had grown out quite a lot since he had shaved it for the role in that drama.

Junno reached up and ran his own fingers through Ueda’s black hair. “You know Uepi this style suits you. I think I like it best especially after…”

Ueda noticed he had trailed off and cocked an eyebrow. “After what?”

“I could tell you but I’d rather show you.” Junno said as he pulled the older man back into a kiss.

Ueda caught on and returned the kiss moving up so he was now rubbing against the other adding friction

Junno gasped. “Uepi do you want to?”

It had been quite a long time since the two had been this intimate thanks to their schedules being so hectic. Heck they should have been sleeping even then since they did have a photo shoot and an interview the following morning.

But at this point in time none of that seemed to matter to them. What mattered to them as the lust and love now pooling in their eyes. They both wanted this and who where they to deny their needs and wants?

Ueda pulled Junno up into a sitting position before straddling his waist “I want you inside me.” He whispered into the others ear.

Just hearing those words almost made Junno come right there but he wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had. “You sure?”

Ueda was already taking his sleep pants off revealing his erection. “Hai. I want it.”

Junno eyed his lover’s arousal hungrily. “Uepi come here.”

Ueda did as requested and slapped his hand over his mouth seconds later when he felt Junno’s mouth engulf him. “Junno!”

Junno broke off after a few more bobs of the head and kissed the tip before removing his own sleep pants. His face fell when he realized he didn’t have anything to use for lube.

Ueda noticed the look of disappointment on the other’s face. “What is it?”

“No lube.” Junno stated lamely.

“I don’t care I’ll take it as it is.” Ueda answered.

Junno shook his head. “No way.” He said as he pushed Ueda onto the bed and looked down. “Uepi spread your legs for me. I have an idea.”

Unsure of what the other was up to Ueda hesitantly did as instructed. “Junno what are you- ah!”

Junno smiled as he continued his actions loving the reaction he was getting as he ran his tongue along the ring of the other’s entrance. He then coated his own fingers with as much saliva as he could and slowly pushed one of them in.

The change of feeling made Ueda whimper. It had been a long time since he had bottomed and he wasn’t exactly ready for the intrusion.  “Itai.” He whispered.

Junno moved up to capture Ueda’s lips in an apologetic kiss. “It will get better soon I promise.” He whispered before moving back down to Ueda’s length. While he continued to prepare the other man he stroked his tongue along the hardened member.

Ueda gasped at the feeling of both ends being teased and pleasured. “Junno I can’t hold back much longer.’

Junno retracted his fingers before using a bit of his own saliva and some of his own and Ueda’s pre-cum to lube up his own arousal. But before he moved to enter the other man he sat back and pulled Ueda with him. “Uepi I want you to do it.”

Ueda caught on as he straddled the other man and maneuvered himself over Junno’s length. He put the tip of Junno at his entrance and slowly moved his hips down.

The process was excruciatingly slow but soon Junno was inside Ueda to the hilt. “Oh Uepi it’s so.”

Ueda began moving his hips wanting to feel that spot being hit the spot he knew would drive him crazy but he couldn’t locate it. “Junno.”

Junno caught on and began thrusting upwards finding his lover’s prostate on the first try.  He increased his speed when he saw the reaction his movements were making.  Reaching out he grasped Ueda’s length and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Ueda gasped and tried to move his own ups to increase the speed only to have Junno’s other hand stop him. “Nani?”

“Let me do it all.” Junno said as he picked his speed on both his thrusting and the stroking. “You don’t have to do anything, just enjoy yourself.”

Ueda once again did as instructed and soon he could feel his entire body begin to tremble. “Junno I’m, I’m.” He felt a look of disappointment form on his features when Junno stopped his movements.

“I’m not letting you come just yet.” Junno explained himself. “I want you to last a long as you can. I want you to enjoy it to the very last second and no less.”

Ueda didn’t know what t say to that. But even if words had been registered in his mind they would’ve passed his lips. Gasps of pleasure beat the words to it and he felt Junno’s hand and hips increasing and decreasing speed constantly. “Junno, please.”

But Junno was stubborn. He wanted Ueda’s climax to make him nearly hit the ceiling from the pleasure and he was determined as hell to make that happen. Sure the other tenants of the hotel may hear them but to Junno it would be more than worth it.

Not being able to take it anymore Ueda began to thrust himself downwards, meeting Junno’s hips but once again was stopped by the other man’s hand.

“If you do that again I’ll stop altogether.” Junno warned in a surprisingly serious tone.

“But Junno you’re driving me crazy.” Ueda whimpered.

“Uepi please trust me on this, I know what I’m doing.” Junno assured him as he continued to slow down and speed up his actions. His own release was beginning to surface and he knew he had to pull out all the stops. It was now or never. He slowed down his actions till he came to a complete stop earning another whimper from the older man. Then in a split second his thrusting and stroking sped up as fast as his body allowed him to go.

Ueda felt his entire body start aflame as he felt his prostate being hit almost every time and his arousal being stroked at an amazing speed. He couldn’t hold back any longer. “Junno!”  As he came his entire body lifted up off the other man to the tip and he trembled almost uncontrollably.

Just hearing his name on the other man’s lips in that tone was enough to push Junno over the edge and he came hard right at the tip of the other man’s entrance.  He never came inside Ueda and vice versa but he wanted to push it as far as he could make it go and this had been teetering on the edge.

Ueda felt the hot substance on the outer ring of his entrance and he groaned. “Junno.”

Junno looked at him apologetically. “Gomen ne.”

Ueda said nothing as he climbed off the taller man and moved towards the bathroom wincing slightly.  I’m going to get cleaned up,” he announced.

Fifteen minutes later the two switched and Junno cleaned himself up. Once he was done he walked out of the bathroom to see Ueda sitting at the desk. He walked over and kissed the other man’s shoulders again. Looking down he noticed there were words already jotted down on the previously blank piece of paper. “I thought so.”

“You thought what?” Ueda asked covering the newly written lyrics.  He didn’t like when anyone saw his work in its rough stage and Junno was no exception.

Whenever you get silent like you were earlier it usually means your brainstorming.” Junno whispered. “I wanted to reward you for getting your inspiration back.”

“I guess the rain did more then wash away my writer’s block.” Ueda whispered.

“But there’s one thing I hope it never washes away. “Junno said as he moved to ruffle his lover’s black hair. “What we have right here and right now.”

Ueda shook his head free from the other man. “So what was it you liked my hair like after?”

“The look on your face when you came your hair was all ruffled and out of place and it made  you look absolutely breathtaking.”

“Why in the world would you like my hair in that ridiculous state?” Ueda asked.

“Because I’m the only one who gets to see it.” Junno whispered. “So it’s my favorite.”

“You’re an idiot.” Ueda said.

“Correction I’m your idiot.” Junno responded.

“You've got that right." Ueda said as he turned his head to capture the other man's lips, "And trust me when I say that will never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. I hope anyone who read this will let me know!


End file.
